Boy Intterupted
by Unurith
Summary: A GW Take on the coolest movie i know "Girl Interrupted" Non-yaoi, AU, and a bit of OCC!!!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or the movie "Girl Interrupted".

SVX: Oh GOD!!! Someone help me make me stop!!!! I was watching "Girl Interrupted" and this idea popped into my head!!!! So I hope you like it…It's an AU and a Non-Yaoi so here we go!!!!

__

"I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it!" ~ Bumper Sticker ~

Boy Interrupted

__

Chapter 1: The Road to Recovery?

Heero's POV

A whole bottle, I took an entire bottle. That's somewhere around fifty pills. Not only did I take fifty pills I washed them all down with a liter bottle of vodka. Yah I wanted to die, I was just so sick of this society, of this life. That's how I ended up here, in this office about to be checked into St. Joseph's Mental Health Institute. "Institute" that's a crock of shit, it's a fucking nut house. That secretary is coming over now; finally I thought I'd never get to leave this room.

"Mr. Yuy I'm sorry but Dr. J can't see you now, but we will be able to check you in no problem, come on follow me." Great just great, off we go!

__

No one's POV

Heero followed the nurse into open lobby looking around. There was a caged and glassed off nurse's desk, a television in the center, which in front of it rested a couch and several chairs. The inhabitants consisted of several nurses, both male and female, and around five patients. The nurse motioned for him to follow; she led him into a room. There were two beds covered in soft blue quilts that blended with the cream colored walls. On the bed on the left side of the room sat a young blonde boy. He looked up from his book and smiled at Heero his aqua blue eyes twinkling in the false light. Heero only stared not feeling in the friendly mood. The nurse nodded to the young boy, "And how are you today Quatre?" 

"Fine thank you Sylvia," he answered smiling politely at the young nurse. She smiled at Heero and then left the room. Heero sat his suitcase on the bed and opened it staring at its contents.

"I guess we'll be sharing a room together, my name is Quatre Rabarba Winner," the young boy turned and extended his hand. Heero stared at it for a moment before taking it in his own.

"Heero Yuy."

"Well Heero it's nice to have another room mate."

"What happened to your last one?"

"Oh well I don't think we should talk about that, so why are you here?"

"Depression I guess, I tried to kill myself and they felt I wasn't safe to be around other people." Quatre smiled and nodded before returning to his book. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Heero turned from his suitcase to listen to the commotion going on outside in the main room. As he walked towards the door he stumbled back as a boy his age barreled through. His violet eyes flashed with an insane spark and his long chestnut brown hair was in a braid that whipped behind him. He grabbed Heero by the shoulders and began shaking him hard. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU, AND WHY IS YOUR STUFF ON SOLO'S BED!" Heero just stared annoyed and bewildered by this strange boy. 

"That is enough Duo, you've been gone to long and a lot of shit has happened," came a calming voice from a man in a nurses uniform.

"How did he do it, How did he FUCKING do it Milliardo!" The man with the long platinum blonde hair motioned to the two other male nurses in the room. Nodding they both rushed the boy and injected him with a syringe. The boy struggled viscously spitting and cursing at the male nurses. After a moment they managed to drag the boy out of the room and down the hall. Heero stood for a moment bewildered at the recent events. 

"Who was that?" He turned to look at Quatre who was cringing in the corner of the room. He stared at Heero and regained his confidence.

"That was Duo Maxwell, He's been here the longest out of anyone here," he said crawling back on his bed. 

"Who was that Solo guy he was talking about?"

"Solo was Duo's best friend sorta he had been here just as long as Duo, he also used to be my roommate." 

"Where is he," Heero said seeming to have a little trouble putting two and two together.

"He killed himself last week, it was because Duo was gone, Duo kinda gave him the strength to go on." Heero stared at the blonde boy then continued to unpack his things.

~~*~~*~~*~~

__

Three days later

Heero sat on the couch watching the news and quietly writing in his journal. The nurses said it was a great way to relieve stress. He was so distracted from his writing he didn't hear anyone sneak up behind him.

"So…your new around here," came a deep baritone from behind him. Heero jumped and turned to see the same boy who had barged into his room three days earlier. The boy smiled at him and jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to him with a thud. "Have you been to see Dr. Noin yet?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Noin…tall, weird hair, most likely a good fuck…Ain't that right Milliardo!" The blonde nurse looked at Duo and glared.

"I don't want any trouble from you today Maxwell." Milliardo Peacecraft was the head nurse in the men's ward. He was strict but also tried to keep a friendly relationship with all the patients. 

"Heh, any way you'll be seeing her soon most likely, have you met everyone?" Heero looked at Duo and shook his head. The boy with the long braid smirked and moved in closer as if telling a secret. "Well that boy over there in the corner, the one with the long bangs, that's Trowa Barton. He's been here I'd say two years, barely ever talks…in fact the only time he does is when none of the nurses, doctors, visitors are around." Heero looked at the tall boy in the green turtle neck. Duo continued, "That one over there, That's Chang Wufei, we just call him Wufei or occasionally Wuffie but I wouldn't recommend that one to you."

"Why?"

"Because the reason he's in here is because he has an anger problem, very violent if pissed off, I'm the only one who can call him Wuffie and survive, but who knows maybe you can handle him." Heero nodded and stared at the rigid Chinese boy form across the room. The boy turned his head and locked eyes with Heero.

"WHAT?!" Heero shrugged and turned his attention back to Duo. 

"Hey Wuffie be a little more hospitable!" The young Chines man growled and turned his back. Duo smiled then continued to point out the patients. "Oh yeah that one over there is Treize, heh thinks he lives back during the age of Chivalry, he's a lot of fun, heh, heh."

"And what about you?"

"Me I'm a sociopath, wanna know why I was out in here in the first place," he said his eyes sparking something Heero couldn't place. It was either amusement or insanity or both. Heero nodded a little intrigued.

"Well one day my parents tried to cut my, so I took the scissors and well let's just say I wouldn't make a good surgeon." Heero's eyes grew wide with shock as the braided boy stretched and stood from the couch. "Well I'm off, oh and by the way did I also mention that I'm a compulsive liar!" He laughed and ran off to bug some nurses across the room getting high fives and weary stares from the other patience. Heero glared at him then shrugged it off. _Might as well as get used to him,_ he thought,_ I think I'm going to be here for quite awhile._

****

SVX: So what do you think? Is it good…? Well the first chapter was kind of to introduce everyone and their roles and illnesses. If you're wondering about Quatre and what's wrong with him, be patient it will come!!! Please R&R and suggestions are welcome!!!! 


End file.
